


Big Boy Bed

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy Bed

Derek Hale was four years old when he got his own big boy bed to sleep in. It had no sides and if he wanted to he could get out of bed any time he wanted. Or so he told himself he could, if he wasn’t so scared. In fact he was so scared he couldn’t go to sleep, he just burrowed under his blankets and curled up in the middle of his bed. He strained his eyes and ears to find any trace of his terror - invisible snakes.

 

Laura had told him all about them. Laura had explained that the snakes were only in his room at night when he’s supposed to be asleep; they wouldn’t hurt him! But only if he STAYED IN BED. Derek peered down at the floor, he didn’t see any snakes - but then… They are invisible. He listened so hard his head hurt, but he didn’t HEAR any snakes. Derek lay there with his head hanging off the bed. He didn’t hear snakes, he didn’t see snakes, Mommy and Daddy hadn’t said anything at all about them, and his Daddy had told him if he got scared he could come climb in bed with them. But Laura knew just everything so the snakes HAD to be there. Laura was the smartest. Derek wondered if he was a terrible werewolf. And now? Now he had to go to the bathroom and while Daddy had been so proud of him using the bathroom like a BIG BOY… He wished he was still in a diaper. Sure he might be a baby but he wouldn’t be bit by an invisible snake!!

Derek stood up on his bed, he really had to go! Stupid snakes! He wobbled a bit as his soft bed gave under his feet, huffing as he looked at his open door.

“Laura?” Derek whispered. “Laura??” Derek whimpered, she must be asleep. He really had to go now! Derek paced a bit more then pushed his lamp back on his bedside table and stepped onto it. Ok… Closer to the door. He shuffled to the edge and leaned towards his tall dresser. It was just out of reach… Derek wiggled his butt a little and crouched, jumping for the top of the dresser. He mostly made it. Mostly. His claws scrabbled furiously at the top, stuffed toys falling on the poor below as he pulled himself up.

His heart hammering in his chest, Derek panted and looked over the edge at the floor. That had probably made the snakes REALLY mad! He crawled to the far edge and reached for the door, just barely getting a hand on it and crawling onto the top. Derek dug in his claws and slid down the front of the door, hopping off into the hallway and running to the toilet.

Relieved and sleepy from the exertions of getting to the bathroom, Derek staggered back into his room, headed for bed when it hit him…. HE MUST BE WALKING THROUGH ALL THE SNAKES!!!!

Alec flew straight up out of bed, heart hammering in his chest at the piercing scream of terror from his son’s room. Even with his head start, Talia was out of their bed and out the door faster than he could get moving forward. When he made it into Derek’s room, Talia had him curled protectively in her lap on his bed while Derek sobbed about snakes and he’d forgot. Alec was also freaked out by snakes so he was as much on high alert as he could be with all the adrenaline in his system and still being a bit sleep dopey.

“Where’s a snake!?” Alec asked, laying his hand on the door and being surprised by the deep claw gouges down the full length of it.

Talia rocked with Derek, soothing him as she shook her head, “There’s no snake here.”

Laura drifted in and took in Derek’s hysterical crying and her awakened terrified parents, “What’s goin on?”

Alec rubbed his face, “I think your brother had a bad dream about a snake?”

Laura had a look on her face that made Alec’s sleepy brain take notice, his eyes narrowing. “Lauuuuraaaa….?”

Laura put on her best innocent face and yawned exaggeratedly. “I’ve got school… Night night.” She scampered back to her bedroom, Alec hot on her heels.

“Laura!! Laura Aileen Hale! What did you do to your brother?? Laura!?”

“Sweet dreeeeeams Daddy!!” Laura blew him a kiss and burrowed into her blankets giggling like crazy.


End file.
